Chat
by hiara
Summary: kalo dulu begini... Hasilnya beda banget!


Disclaimer : Not mine

[chat room]

PeterPan : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ngantuk! Hoe :3

Falcon : Oh shit om pedo OAO

PeterPan : Gw bukan om pedo! Anak kurang ajar!

Falcon : Dari tampang aja uda keliatan SUPER PEDO!

PeterPan : Lo ga pernah liat tampang gw WOI

Falcon : Iy jg yah... hmm... Dari imajinasi gw lo pedo bgt.

PeterPan : Apa? Lo berimajinasi tentang gw? Mikir apa tuh? *lebay

Falcon : ehem... Lo...Lo... KOLEKSI FOTO BOKEP... TP ANAK KCL SMUA... shocking to the max!

PeterPan : WTF! Kok lo tau!

Falcon : Hah? Bener toh! Lagian orang yg pake nama PeterPan, orang yg selamanya anak kcl pasti om2 pedo!

PeterPan : GW GA PEDO! Gw tebak balik! Lo pasti sister-complex kan?

Falcon : klo ga pedo lo ga bakal punya foto-foto nista itu! Emang kalo sister-complex kenapa?

PeterPan : Hah? Lo nge-hack kompi gw!

Falcon : Imajinasi woi~ pokoke bener kan om pedo... pikun lagi tsk tsk

PeterPan : ... O/O kamu lucu juga

Falcon : ... Gw ga lucu! Amit2 knp hrs lo yg blg gw lucu...

PeterPan : Krn lo emang lucu! cih tsundere~

Falcon : Tsundere? Apaan tuh?

PeterPan : Nih! *kirim pake wiki

Falcon : Watde gw ga tsundere... (PETERPAN JAUH2 DR FALCON-SAMA!)

PeterPan :*swt knp lo? -3-

Falcon : Hah? Siapa tuh yg nulis? Tanganku bergerak sndr! (bkn, itu saya =.=)

PeterPan : Tuh kan tsundere... *krm gbr 1 ank dgn muka TT/TT

Falcon : Siapa itu? SAYA! *serem berenti ngirimin gw gbr gaje!

PeterPan : Lucu kan? Imut... ntar aku cari foto kamu ah...

Falcon : OH NOES! Gw ga prnh uplod foto2, gw ga punya foto2!

PeterPan : Ntar gw jd stalker...

Falcon : Hoek2... Lo orang mana sih...

PeterPan : Ada deh...

Falcon : Yaud stalk aja, gw ga bkl kluar rmh!

PeterPan : Hee? Nani surundai?

Falcon : Apa sih lo om pedo? Russia wannabe?

PeterPan : Itu Amrik yg ngomong kale... =.= Lo nonton hetalia?

Falcon : Ga. Makanya ngasal LOLZ

PeterPan : Nonton dong! Seru loh! Nih ge ksh linknya...

Falcon : Ogah...

PeterPan : Che.

Falcon : Soalnya pasti gaje...

PeterPan : *pout

Falcon : Ga ush pout2 dh... amit2 cuih2...

PeterPan : Hah? Kok lo bisa liat?

Falcon : Lah? Itu kan lo tulis *pout gitu... what the dh...

PeterPan : Hah? Emang iya? Oh! Gw lupa...

Falcon : -pikun-

PeterPan : huh -3-

Falcon : Apa sih gaje! GW OFF!

[Falcon has signed out]

PeterPan : Eh?

~8 years later~

Fujimaru : Ini...!

Kano : Lo tau?

Fujimaru : Ini... Kayanya gw tau dhe~

Kano : Ha? Bnrn? Sopo toh iki?

Fujimaru : ...PETERPAN!

Kano : Kok ente tau iki namenye Peter?

Fujimaru : err, Kano lo sebenernya orang Jepang ato orang mana sih? hmm... Tapi gw ga yakin ini dia...

[chat open]

PeterPan : Yo! Falcon~

Falcon : OH NOES! HOLY COW INI BENERAN SI OM PEDO!

PeterPan : Ud 8 tapon masih aja kurang ajar... huh!

Falcon : Ud 8 taon msh aja pedo...

PeterPan : Gw ga pedo! Lo kan udah 19... Ud dewasa... Jd gw ga pedo...

Falcon : OAO kok contohnya gw? Gw ud punya Otoya!

PeterPan : Yg bnr lo?

Falcon : ya ga lah~ GW NORMAL!

PeterPan : Waaa! Tenang aja falcon-chan! Peter-sama akan menyelamatkanmu!

Falcon : GW HRS MENYELAMATKN DIRI DR LO TAU GA SIH LO!

PeterPan : Jangan pergi~ cepat kembali jangan pergi lagi...

Falcon : Lagu apa tuh?

PeterPan : Lagu Indo dong~ Tunggu aku falcon sayang! Aku segera kesana!

[PeterPan has signed out]

Falcon : Lagu Indo? Gw ga tau lagu alay kaya gitu!

[Falcon has signed out]

Fujimaru : Woy! Kano! Gw cabut dr sini! Sebelum gw ketangkep makhluk nista itu! Ciao! *kabur

Kano : *swt SAVE THE EARTHny gimana nih! Ntar kita ganti slogan aja dah!

Fujimaru : Ganti jd SAVE YOURSELF aje lha~ masa lo tega sih ama gw... Ud ya dadah, bai bai, muah2 *kabur daripada gw ketangkep si pedo mending gw dibunuh Russia ajah...

Kano : Loh? Si Peter itu bukannya kerja buat Russia?

Fujimaru : Oh iy yah... Y ud gw dirumah otoya aja! 3

PeterPan : AH! Akhirnya! Untung kekejar! *glomps

Fujimaru : Astajim! Cepet bener! OAO

PeterPan : Ah~ Falcon-chan~ *nengok ke Kano trus bawa kabur Fujimaru

Fujimaru: KANO! Tolongin gw dong! TTATT

Kano : Ah... masa muda~ *mata ala komik jadul

PeterPan : Ntar ane balikin kok dia... Tunggu aja okeh! .Ob

Fujimaru : *gigit tangan PeterPan

...

Kesimpulan : Ternyata Fujimaru suka makan orang! WASPADALAH! WASPADALAH!


End file.
